Kamichama Karin Chu the Movie: The Great Chaos
by Riez Natsumi Khafiza
Summary: Hari-hari yang biasa di Seiei Sakuragaoka Gakuen untuk Karin, Kazune, Jin, dan Micchi. Sampai Rika yang mengirim pesan bahwa ia punya 'sesuatu' untuk keempat dewa. Karin dan ketiga dewa pun harus melawan 'hadiah' dari Rika yang ternyata adalah diri masa depan mereka!/ Not real movie/ Twins chara/ Review?


**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Kamichama Karin Chu The Movie: The Great Chaos © Riez Natsumi Khafiza**

**Warning: Abal, Jelek, OOC (Maybe), Twins Chara, OC, Humor maksa & garing, 100 % gak rame, dan 100+ kesalahan lainnya**

**Note: -Bold= Karin/Kazune/Jin/Micchi dari masa depan**

**-Italic= Dialog di dalam hati (Pasti udah tahu kan?)**

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke cafeteria, _ore no megami_?" tawar artis pendatang baru yang berambut _raven_ bermata _amber_, Kuga Jin. Artis keren yang mempunyai kekuatan Hades, sang dewa bawah tanah.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Karin," ancam pemuda sebelahnya yang berambut _blonde_ dan bermata _sapphire_, Kujyou Kazune. Cowok dingin yang memegang kekuatan Uranus, sang dewa langit.

"Hei, tenanglah! Lagipula aku bisa melindunginya lebih baik darimu!" kata Jin.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Kazune. "Ulangi kata-katamu!"

"Kita pergi duluan ke cafeteria saja Micchi," kata siswi berambut _brunette_ bermata _emerald_, Hanazono Karin. Cewek yang kecerdasannya di bawah rata-rata dan memegang kekuatan Aphrodite, sang dewi cinta.

"Baiklah, Hanazono-san," jawab pemuda berambut cokelat _caramel_ bermata berbeda, yang kiri _sapphire_, yang kanan _violet_, Nishikiori Michiru. Cowok ramah yang mempunyai kekuatan Neptunus, sang dewa laut.

"Artis murahan!" ejek Kazune sambil menarik pipi Jin.

"Cowok feminim!" ejek Jin sambil menjambak rambut Kazune.

Yah, setidaknya begitulah kebiasaan sehari-hari para dewa.

* * *

Di cafeteria…

"Ada yang melihat Rika-chan hari ini?" tanya Karin.

Yang lainnya menggeleng.

"Aneh, biasanya aku selalu melihatnya setiap hari." kata Karin.

"Buat apa kau mengkhawatirkannya, Dewi?" tanya Jin sambil menyeruput jus lemon. "Bukannya dia itu musu-_Ittai_!"

Jin meringis karena dilempari pesawat dari kertas karton. Lalu ia pun membuka isi kertas itu. Yang lainnya mendekati Jin untuk melihat isinya. Isinya begini:

* * *

_Pergilah ke taman sekolah pulang nanti. Aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian._

_Karasuma Rika_

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Kazune.

"Dia pasti ada di sekitar sini," kata Micchi sambil mengamati seluruh penjuru cafeteria.

"Percuma Nishikiori, dia pasti sudah kabur setelah melempari aku kertas tak berguna ini!" kata Jin sambil meremas kertasnya.

"Kita ketemuan di taman sekolah pulang nanti," kata Karin.

"EEEEHHH…?!" ketiga sahabat cowoknya memasang muka heran.

"Kau mau menuruti perintahnya?" tanya Kazune.

"Bisa saja ini hanya jebakan, Hanazono-san," tambah Micchi.

"Lalu masa depan tidak akan bisa diselamatkan untuk selamanya," timpal Jin.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Rika-chan ternyata mau berubah dan berbalik ke pihak kita?" tanya Karin.

"_Baka_, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" balas Kazune.

"Tapi perkataan Hanazono-san ada benarnya," kata Micchi. "Coba saja kita ikuti perintah Rika-san,"

"Baiklah! Jadi kita sepakat ketemuan di taman sekolah pulang nanti!" seru Karin.

Tiga orang yang lainnya mengangguk mantap.

* * *

"Dan disinilah kita!" seru Karin.

"Lalu dimana Rika?" tanya Kazune.

"Disini," jawab seseorang.

Karin, Kazune, Jin, dan Micchi langsung melihat ke arah pepohonan. Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam dengan hiasan bunga mawar dan kupu-kupu, Karasuma Rika. Di tangannya terlihat bunga Chaos yang lebih besar dari biasanya.

"Ternyata kalian menurutiku," kata Rika.

"Apa tujuanmu menyuruh kami kemari?" tanya Jin.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukan sesuatu, seperti yang kukatakan di kertas itu," jawab Rika santai sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon. "Apa kalian sudah tahu bibit Chaos bisa mengendalikan tubuh manusia?"

"Kalau sudah?" tanya Kazune.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu susah-susah untuk menjelaskan ini," kata Rika sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Dari pepohonan muncul empat orang yang membuat keempat dewa membulatkan matanya. Empat orang itu adalah **Karin, Kazune, Jin, dan Micchi **dari masa depan. Tapi cahaya mata mereka terlihat beda, seperti orang yang dikendalikan.

"Kau apakan mereka semua?" tanya Micchi.

"Apa? Bukankah sudah kubilang bibit Chaos bisa mengendalikan tubuh manusia?" tanya Rika.

"Jangan bilang kau…" kata Kazune menggantung.

"Tepat sekali," jawab Rika.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan mereka!" seru Karin. "_I am god_!"

"_Ego sum deus_!" seru Kazune, Jin, dan Micchi.

"Sekarang rasakan ini!" seru Karin. "_Love attack_!"

Set! **Karin** menghalanginya. Karin langsung menarik kembali serangannya dan kembali ke tempat semula.

"Mereka melindungiku dari serangan kalian semua, jadi jika kalian mau menyerangku, serang dulu diri kalian dari masa depan," jelas Rika.

"Sial!" gumam Kazune.

Poof! **Karin, Kazune, Jin, dan Micchi** berubah menjadi dewa. Hanya saja bukan menjadi Aphrodite, Uranus, Hades, dan Neptunus seperti Karin, Kazune, Jin, dan Micchi. **Karin** menjadi Gaia, **Kazune** menjadi Erebus, **Jin** menjadi Tartaros, dan **Micchi** menjadi Tifon.

"N-_NANI_?!" seru Karin, Kazune, Jin, dan Micchi.

"Oh, apakah aku sudah bilang bahwa mereka bisa berubah menjadi dewa juga?" tanya Rika santai.

"Dasar licik!" seru Jin.

"Biarin," balas Rika sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dengan nama dewa Uranus," kata Kazune. "_Exalsis of Love_!"

**Kazune** segera menghalangi serangan Kazune kepada Rika. Kazune pun menarik kembali serangannya seperti Karin.

"Sia-sia saja," gumam Kazune. "Mereka melindungi Rika setiap kali kami menyerangnya!"

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Micchi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba _evolution of love_?" tanya Jin.

"Boleh juga," jawab Karin. "Ayo, Jin-kun!"

"_Evolution of love_!" seru Jin dan Karin. "_Love Attack_!"

Krek…! Bunga Chaos pun berhasil pecah walaupun sedikit. Tapi tetap saja itu kemajuan, bukan?

"Uh!" keluh Rika. "Rasakan ini!"

Rika mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Karin, Kazune, Jin, dan Micchi. Dengan serentak, **Karin**,** Kazune**,** Jin**,dan** Micchi** langsung menyerang mereka. Yang diserang hanya bisa bersiap menyerang juga sekaligus melindungi diri mereka sendiri.

"Jangan sakiti Papa dan Mama!" seru seseorang dari dalam lebatnya pepohonan.

Syuuuung…! DUK! Rika terkena Shii-chan yang berubah menjadi tameng yang dilempar oleh anak kecil berambut _blonde_ bermata _emerald_, Suzune. Yang lainnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kejadian barusan.

"Mama…!" seru Suzune sambil berlari ke arah Karin.

"Suzune-kun…!" seru Karin sambil memeluk Suzune.

"Karin! Suzune!" seru Kazune.

"Baik!" sahut Karin dan Suzune.

"_Love family_!" seru mereka bertiga. "_Family attack_!"

Kreeekk…! Bunga Chaos berhasil diretakkan lagi. Karena merasa terdesak, Rika pun memilih mundur.

"Huh! Awas saja, aku akan datang lagi nanti!" ancam Rika.

Rika dan yang lainnya pun menghilang dari hadapan keempat dewa, Shii-chan, dan Suzune. Mereka pun segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

"Hei Karin," panggil Kazune. "Aku boleh masuk, tidak?"

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci kok," jawab Karin.

Kazune pun masuk ke dalam kamar Karin, sedangkan Karin tetap menggambar.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kazune.

"Menggambar," jawab Karin. "E-eh, jangan mengintip!"

"Siapa lagi yang mau ngintip," balas Kazune.

Kazune pun melirik ke arah meja belajar Karin. Ia melihat sebuah bunga mawar merah yang indah di dalam vas yang bening dan terawat.

"Tumben kau mau merawat bunga," ujar Kazune.

"Hei, sekali-kali aku juga bisa seperti perempuan," balas Karin dengan empat siku-siku yang sudah muncul di kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang bunga," kata Kazune. "Aku penasaran tentang bunga Chaos milik Rika tadi..."

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Karin sambil duduk di kasurnya.

"Bentuk dan ukurannya lumayan berbeda dari biasanya," jawab Kazune sambil ikut duduk di kasur Karin.

"Pantas saja dengan _evolution of love_ juga tidak mudah hancur!" keluh Karin.

"Benar," tambah Kazune. "Dengan _love family_ juga hanya bisa meretakkannya sedikit,"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kazune-kun?" tanya Karin.

"Entahlah," jawab Kazune sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa... kita masih bisa menyelamatkan... masa depan?"

"HARUS!" jawab Karin berapi-api. "Kita harus bisa menyelamatkan masa depan! Bagaimanapun caranya!"

"Caranya?" tanya Kazune.

"Aku juga tidak tahu…" kata Karin. "Hehe…"

"Kau ini," kata Kazune.

HP Kazune berdering. Ada telepon dari Jin. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kazune langsung mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_," kata Kazune.

"Moshi-moshi_ Kujyou, aku punya kabar gawat!"_ kata orang disebrang telepon.

"_Doushite_, Kuga?" tanya Kazune.

"_Coba kau lihat langit!"_ jawab Jin.

_Langit…?_ pikir Kazune sambil membuka jendela kamar Karin.

"_Coba kau pikir, kenapa bisa ada aurora di Jepang?" _tanya Jin.

_Betul juga, seharusnya kalau di Jepang kan tidak bisa melihat aurora… ada apa ini?_ pikir Kazune lagi.

"Apa ini rencana Rika?" tanya Kazune.

"_Mungkin iya,"_ jawab Jin.

"Apa orang lain bisa melihatnya?" tanya Kazune.

"_Akan kutanyakan dulu pada manager-ku,"_ kata Jin.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Tidak, mereka tidak bisa melihatnya, mungkin hanya orang yang bisa ber-kamika saja yang bisa melihatnya,"_ jawab Jin.

"Begitu," balas Kazune. "Apa kau melihat sumber atau ujung aurora ini?"

"_Sebentar…"_ jawab Jin. _"Oh, iya! Aku melihatnya!"_

"Apa sebaiknya kita kesana saja?" tanya Kazune.

"_Menurutku ya, mungkin ada tanaman Chaos yang harus kita basmi!"_ jawab Jin. _"Oya, tolong hubungi Nishikiori juga ya!"_

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kazune.

"_Tenang saja, aku masih punya cara sendiri! Sekarang cepatlah!" _jawab Jin.

Tut! Kazune menekan tombol berwarna merah di HP-nya.

"Ada berita apa dari Jin-kun, Kazune-kun?" tanya Karin.

"Karin, coba kau lihat kesini," kata Kazune.

Karin segera melihat keluar jendela. Benar kata Jin, ada aurora di langit.

"Sejak kapan ada aurora di langit Jepang?" tanya Karin. "_KIREEEIII_…!"

Pletak!

"_Baka_! Sekarang bukan saatnya kau menganggumi aurora itu!" omel Kazune. "Kalau mau menganggumi aurora di kutub saja!"

"Bukannya indah jika ada aurora di Jepang?" tanya Karin.

"Ini bukanlah hal biasa! Bisa saja ini tanda peringtan untuk kita," jawab Kazune.

"Kita? Bukankah orang lain juga bisa melihatnya?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak. Kuga tadi bilang manager-nya tidak bisa melihatnya," jawab Kazune.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera pergi ke ujung aurora itu!" seru Karin.

Krek... Kazune dan Karin melirik ke arah pintu kamar Karin yang terbuka sedikit oleh seorang anak _blonde_ beriris _emerald_.

"Suzune boleh ikut tidak?" tanya Suzune.

"Tentu saja!" jawab kedua orang tua masa lalu-nya.

* * *

"Nishikiori, apa kau sudah tahu tentang-" tanya Kazune di HP-nya sambil terus berlari.

"_Sudah, tentang aurora itu bukan?"_ potong Micchi cepat.

"Darimana kau ta-" kata Kazune.

"_Dari _Wide Band Receiver_ milikku,"_ potong Micchi lagi.

"Bisakah kau tak memotong ucapanku?" tanya Kazune.

"Gomen… gomen…" kata Micchi.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu kami di de-" kata Kazune.

"_-pan rumah, sudah kok. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu kalian,"_ potong Micchi.

"Nishikiori…!" seru Kazune yang sudah habis kesabarannya.

Tut! Micchi langsung memutuskan teleponnya. Mungkin takut dengan amukan Kazune.

"Dasar Nishikiori!" keluh Kazune sambil menatapi HP-nya.

"Kazune-kun! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Karin yang terdengar jauh di belakang.

"Karin?" tanya Kazune yang langsung melirik ke belakangnya.

Di belakangnya terlihat Micchi, Karin, dan Suzune yang melambaikan tangannya membiarkan Kazune terus berlari. Dan…

Teeeeng…!

"Wah gawat, Kazune-kun menabrak tiang listrik!" seru Micchi.

"Haaaaahh… Kazune-kun ini…" keluh Karin.

Mereka pun pergi ke ujung aurora itu dengan menggotong Kazune yang pingsan. Malangnya kau, Kazune…

* * *

"Jin-kun, ternyata kau juga sudah sampai," kata Micchi.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Jin.

"Karena ini," jawab Micchi sambil memutarkan bola matanya ke arah belakang punggungnya.

Jin melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Micchi. Ada Kazune yang pingsan dan digendong Micchi karena Karin sudah kelelahan menggotong kekasih-masa-depan-nya itu.

"Abaikan cowok feminim itu, apa kalian lihat tanaman Chaos itu?" tanya Jin sambil menunjuk ke tanaman yang sebesar bunga Rafflesia Arnoldi.

Tunggu… sebesar Rafflesia Arnoldi?

"Besar sekali!" seru Karin.

"Apa benar itu tanaman yang menghasilkan aurora ini?" tanya Micchi.

"Benar," jawab Jin. "Lihat di atasnya,"

Micchi dan Karin mendongakkan kepalanya. Di atas langit tepat di tempat tanaman itu terlihat sebuah pusaran yang cukup besar. Dari dalamnya keluar petir-petir yang menyambar dan awan tebal.

"Karena itulah aku yakin ini pusat munculnya aurora ini," kata Jin.

"Ngh…" lirih Kazune sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kazune-kun!" seru Karin.

"A-apa yang sebesar bunga Rafflesia Arnoldi itu?!" tanya Kazune.

"Tanaman Chaos," jawab Jin. "E-eh! Jangan pingsan lagi, Kujyou!"

Micchi pun menurunkan Kazune yang sudah sadar.

"Baiklah, lalu sekarang apa kita harus menghancurkan tanaman ini?" tanya Micchi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kazune.

"Kalau tahu begitu, sudah kutebang dengan kapakku tadi!" kata Jin sambil mengambil kapaknya dari dalam mobilnya.

"Hati-hati, Jin-kun!" seru Karin.

"_Daijoubu, ore no megami_!" balas Jin.

Sebelum menebang, dari belakang tanaman itu muncul Rika, **Karin**,** Kazune**,** Jin**,dan** Micchi** yang sudah berkamika.

"Tepat seperti dugaanku, kalian pasti mengikuti aurora ini sampai ujungnya," kata Rika.

"Kau…" Kazune menggertakan giginya.

"_I am god_!" seru Karin.

"_Ego sum deus_!" seru Kazune, Jin, dan Micchi.

Sekarang mereka sudah punya lawan mereka masing-masing. Aphrodite sang dewi cinta dengan Gaia sang dewi bumi, Uranus sang dewa langit dengan Erebus sang dewa kegelapan, Hades sang dewa bawah tanah dengan Tartaros sang dewa neraka, dan Neptunus sang dewa laut dengan Tifon sang dewa badai. Tapi meskipun lawan, sia-sia saja menyerang mereka. Mereka bergerak karena dikendalikan oleh tanaman Chaos yang bentuknya sebesar Rafflesia Arnoldi yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka semua. Singkatnya jika menyerang mereka, tubuhnya saja yang hancur, sedangkan tanaman Chaos-nya tidak. Dan jika setelah itu tanaman Chaos juga hancur, tetap saja namanya 'Lawan hancur, masa depan juga hancur'.

_Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan menyerang tanaman Chaos itu, tapi bagaimana…?__!_ pikir Kazune sambil menghadapi **Kazune**.

_Jika mereka terus menahan kami, bagaimana kami bisa menghancurkan tanaman itu?_ pikir Jin sambil mengelak dari serangan **Jin**.

_Kalau menyerang mereka dan mereka kalah, nanti tidak akan ada kami lagi di masa depan, sama saja dengan bunuh diri! _pikir Micchi sambil menahan **Micchi**.

"Karin-nee chan! Bangunlah! Apa kau dengar suaraku? Ini aku! Karin masa lalumu!" seru Karin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Karin.

Kazune, Jin, dan Micchi melirik ke arah Karin.

"Kumohon, Karin-nee chan! Sadarlah!" seru Karin sambil menangis.

"Percuma saja, mereka sudah berada dalam kendali penuh biji Chaos," kata Rika.

"Kau salah!" tukas Karin tegas. "Hati seseorang tidak akan bisa dikendalikan, dikuasai, atau diatur olehmu, cincin Zeus, ataupun biji Chaos!"

Ketiga dewa hanya bisa menahan diri masa depan mereka dan menatap Karin sekarang. Rika yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memasang muka terdesak.

"U-urusai!" seru Rika. "Kalian, cepat habisi mereka!"

**Karin**, **Kazune**, **Jin**, dan **Micchi** tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Mereka malah berbalik menghadap Rika. Cahaya mata mereka sudah berubah. Sepertinya mereka sudah lepas dari kendali biji Chaos. Tentu saja Karin dan tiga dewa kaget melihat ini.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Cepat habisi mereka!" perintah Rika.

Sia-sia saja perintah Rika. Mereka tetap diam bergeming sambil menatap Rika dengan tatapan marah. Karin dan para tiga dewa di belakang mereka hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah diri masa depan mereka. Shii-chan dan Suzune pun hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Apakah ayam akan beranak? Apa kupu-kupu akan menjadi sebesar gajah? Apa Kazune tidak akan takut kepada serangga lagi?

Oke, abaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh barusan.

"Karin-nee chan! Kazune-nii san! Jin-nii san! Micchi-nii san! Kalian sudah sadar?" tanya Karin.

"Ya, dan ini semua berkatmu, Hanazono-san," jawab **Micchi** sambil melirik Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Betul, terima kasih dewi masa laluku!" tambah **Jin** sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Terima kasih telah menyadarkan kami semua, Karin," timpal **Kazune**.

Ketiga dewa hanya bisa membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lebar karena ulah diri masa depan mereka.

"_Arigatou_, Karin-chan. Perkataanmu tadi benar, hati seseorang tidak akan bisa dikendalikan, atau dikuasai, ataupun diatur," kata **Karin** sambil membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum kepada Karin. "Bahkan oleh biji Chaos sekalipun!"

Semua pandangan berubah menjadi tatapan terima kasih kepada Karin. Karin yang ditatap oleh tujuh orang sekaligus hanya bisa memasang muka malu karena perkataannya barusan.

"Uuuuhh… kalian…" seru Rika. "Karena kalian juga berkhianat, kalian juga akan kuhilangkan dari muka bumi ini!"

Tanaman Chaos mulai bereaksi. Seketika saja, tumbuhan di sekitar mereka semua tumbuh menjalar dan menyerang mereka secara membabi buta.

"Dengan nama dewa Uranus!" seru Kazune sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya. "_Exalsis of love_!"

Set! Dengan mudah tumbuhan yang menjalar itu mengelak serangan Kazune dan malah melilitnya dan kelima dewa.

Yang tersisa hanyalah Karin dan **Karin** yang terus mengelak tanaman menjalar itu.

"Bagaimana ini, Karin-chan?" tanya **Karin**. "Kita tak akan bisa bertahan jika hanya mengelak saja,"

Karin hanya terdiam memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Karin melihat teman-temannya dan diri masa depannya dalam bahaya, tapi ia juga tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Titik lemah!" seru Karin.

"Apa?" tanya Karin.

"Titik lemah tanaman Chaos itu! Kita harus mengetahui titik lemahnya!" jawab Karin sambil mengelak sekaligus mencoba mendekati tanaman Chaos.

**Karin** mengikuti Karin mendekati tanaman Chaos. Tapi tiba-tiba langsung muncul 'dinding' tumbuhan berduri yang menjalar dan langsung melilit kedua Karin. Tumbuhan itu 'memeluk' mereka dengan sangat erat. Napas Karin juga menjadi terengah-engah karena 'pelukan' tumbuhan yang merambat itu. Namun…

Sreeeeett…! Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah bumerang yang dalam sekejap mata memotong tumbuhan yang melilit kedelapan dewa. Suzune langsung menangkap Shii-chan yang berubah menjadi bumerang (Sejak kapan Shii-chan bisa berubah jadi bumerang?). Tumbuhan-tumbuhan menjalar itu langsung menyerang Suzune. Tapi dengan segera Shii-chan berubah menjadi pedang (Sejak kapan juga Shii-chan bisa berubah jadi pedang?). Suzune pun langsung memotong tumbuhan-tumbuhan menjalar yang menyerangnya.

"Mama! Segera bereskan tanaman Chaos itu! Suzune bisa mengatasi ini, tenang saja!" seru Suzune. "Lagipula Suzune tidak sendiri! Masih ada Shii-chan dan tiga kucing dewa yang menemani Suzune!"

"Suzune-kun…" lirih Karin. "Baiklah, Suzune-kun! Berjuanglah!"

"**Karin**, titik lemahnya! Ada di pusat tanaman itu!" seru **Kazune**. "Tapi sepertinya itu membutuhkan dua kekuatan ganda,"

"Tapi dengan apa kita menghancurkannya jika menggunakan _evolution of love_ atau _love family_ saja tidak bisa?" tanya Kazune. "Sial, apa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa meningkatkan kekuatan kita?"

"Ada," kata **Karin**. "Aku pernah mengetahui tentang kekuatan bernama '_Random evolution of love'_,"

"_Random evolution of love_?" tanya yang lainnya.

"Ya, semacam _upgrade_ seperti _evolution of love_ dan _love family_, tapi aku juga belum pernah mencobanya," jawab **Karin**.

"Tolong beritahu aku, nee-chan… aku ingin melindungi seluruh keluargaku, teman-temanku, dan semua orang yang kusayangi…!" seru Karin.

"Caranya, para tiga dewa dan kau harus mengucapkan '_Random evolution of love'_ secara bersamaan. Lalu jika ingin menyerang, kau harus mengatakan '_Random love!'_" jelas Karin. "Tapi bukannya harus ada dua kekuatan untuk menghancurkannya? Sedangkan kalian hanya bisa memakainya sekali setiap kali ber-kamika,"

"Kan ada nee-chan…" jawab Karin. "Kita berdua pasti bisa melakukannya, nee-chan! Percaya pada diri nee-chan sendiri!"

"Karin-chan…" lirih **Karin** sambil menitikkan air matanya. "Baiklah, ayo Karin-chan!"

Karin tersenyum dan melihat keenam temannya yang juga mengangguk mantap. Karin langsung teringat dengan Suzune. Dan saat melihat ke tempat Suzune tadi, terlihat Suzune, Shii-chan, dan tiga kucing dewa sudah lemas dililit tumbuhan merambat yang menyerang mereka tadi. Tekad Karin semakin membulat untuk menghancurkan tanaman Chaos itu.

"_Random evolution of love_!" seru kedelapan dewa itu.

"_L__ove __R__andom_!" seru Karin dan **Karin** sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke pusat tanaman Chaos.

Tumbuhan-tumbuhan merambat mencoba menghalangi. Tetapi kalah kuat dengan kekuatan cinta dan kasih sayang delapan dewa itu. Rika semakin terdesak dengan kekuatan mereka yang begitu kuat. Dan…

Craaaaassshh…!

Tanaman Chaos pun berhasil dihancurkan oleh kekuatan mereka semua. Semua tumbuhan merambat kembali seperti semula. Aurora yang berada di langit langsung menghilang seketika itu juga. Para kedelapan dewa itu langsung turun ke tanah dan melihat Rika yang terkejut dengan kejadian tadi dan langsung melihat tanaman Chaos-nya yang sudah hancur.

"K-kenapa kalian bisa mengalahkan tanaman Chaos-ku yang sudah kumodifikasi sedemikian rupa?" tanya Rika.

"Jawabannya mudah," jawab Kazune.

"Karena tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan dari ingin melindungi seseorang, cinta, dan kasih sayang" tambah **Kazune**.

"Rasa itu ada di dalam hati," tambah Jin.

"Dan hati seseorang tidak akan bisa dikendalikan, dikuasai, ataupun diatur oleh orang lain," tambah **Jin**.

"Sedangkan biji Chaos-mu tidak mempunyai ketiga rasa itu," tambah Micchi.

"Karena biji Chaos-mu hanya berisi rasa benci, dendam, dan licik," tambah **Micchi**.

"Itulah mengapa kebenaran akan selalu menang dari kejahatan," timpal Karin.

"Dan setiap kali ada kegelapan, pasti akan ada cahaya disana," kata **Karin**.

"U-uuh…" Rika kehabisan kata-kata untuk menyangkal perkataan yang diucapkan kedelapan orang di hadapannya. "Terserah kalian saja kalian mau bicara apa, tapi ingat! Jam Chronos kalian masih berada di tanganku!"

Set!

"Tidak lagi!" seru Suzune sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Jam Chronos yang dipegangnya.

Yang lainnya tertawa, sedangkan Rika hanya bisa menahan malu karena Jam Chronos-nya berhasil diambil oleh seorang anak kecil yang masih sekitar 5 tahun.

"Huh! Tapi ingat, aku pasti akan kembali untuk menyelamatkan otou-sama!" seru Rika yang langsung menghilang dengan sekejap mata.

"Yaa…! Kami menunggunya!" ejek Jin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, karena pertarungan tadi sudah selesai, apa kalian akan langsung pulang ke masa kalian?" tanya Micchi.

Semua langsung terdiam dan hening.

"Ya begitulah," jawab **Karin**. "Kalau tidak, yah kalian tahu resikonya…"

"Tapi tenanglah, kami akan selalu di samping kalian," kata **Kazune**.

"Kami akan selalu ada di hati kalian," kata **Micchi**.

"Kami sangat senang bisa bertempur bersama kalian," kata **Jin**.

"Karin-nee chaaaaann…!" seru Karin sambil memeluk **Karin**.

"Hei, hei, Karin-chan! Ayolah! Bersemangatlah untuk menyelamatkan kami!" hibur **Karin**.

"Pasti! Tunggu saja!" seru Karin.

Whuuuuusss…! **Karin**, **Kazune**, **Jin**, dan **Micchi** pun menghilang, kembali ke masa mereka. Karin, Kazune, Jin, dan Micchi hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka. Mereka pun kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya…

"Nah anak-anak, sekarang sensei akan memperlihatkan seperti apa aurora itu," ujar Fujiko-sensei sambil mengatur _infocus _di meja guru.

Di langit-langit kelas terlihat ada aurora berwarna-warni yang sangat indah. Yang lainnya mengatakan aurora itu indah, tapi lain halnya dengan siswi bernama Hanazono Karin yang tadi melamun ini…

"Uwaaaaahh…! Kenapa ada aurora di Jepang?! Ini tidak biasa!" seru Karin panik. "Bunga Chaos! Pasti ada bunga Chaos di sekitar sini yang membuat aurora itu!"

"Apa maksudmu, Hanazono-san?" tanya Fujiko-sensei. "Apa kau sedang mengigau?"

"A-ah…?" Karin melihat ke sekelilingnya. "G-_gomen_, sensei…"

Seluruh kelas tertawa melihat Karin yang tiba-tiba panik sendiri dan salah tingkah.

"Kalau aurora ini baru bisa kau nikmati indahnya," gumam Kazune. "Dasar bodoh…"

**Owari**

Yo readers-san~! Udah lama nggak muncul nih~ Gimana filmnya (Film apaan?)? Nggak rame ya? Tenang, Rie-san sendiri nyadar kok. Oya, nama-nama jurus di atas tadi ada beberapa yang Author buat sendiri. Kayak 'Random evolution of love' dan 'Love Random'.

Rie-san mau nyoba bikin fic tentang Kamichama Karin Chu The Movie, habisnya, Koge-sensei-nya nggak mau buat anime KCK Chu, atau KCK The Movie, atau KCK Chu The Movie **#Dihajar Koge-sensei**. Akhir kalimat, review oke?


End file.
